


You Spin Me Round

by AmosDQL



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Metal Gear Solid 1
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmosDQL/pseuds/AmosDQL
Summary: 恐怖分子x反恐特工，就是想写写兄弟甜系日常XD





	You Spin Me Round

**Author's Note:**

> MGS1无人身亡魔改背景，轻松傻甜白向，恐怖分子x反恐特工脑洞，春节时期写来娱乐基友的…… _(:°з」∠)_

You spin me right round baby right round like a record baby right round round round.”  
如果你认为在这个时代，作为佣兵跑到地下酒吧交换情报是种很落伍的行为，说明你不认识George Kasler。  
他的名单里没有你的名字。  
Snake一直很喜欢这里的氛围，酒客寥寥无几，唯一的噪音来自酒吧老板的录音机，每天循环播放80年代的流行曲目，据他本人描述它们都是Big Boss在阿富汗时期常听的歌曲。  
鬼知道是真是假。  
Snake忽略聚集而来的视线，快步走到离吧台最近的位置坐下，他今天穿着高领毛衣，外面随意套了件深棕色的夹克，没有标志性的头带，但是谁能保证没人认出这张脸呢。  
他发自内心对常年霸占佣兵第一位置感到抱歉。  
好处在于他可以享受老板提供的免费威士忌，Snake点燃一支烟的空档，桌上已经多了一瓶威士忌和装着冰块的杯子。  
“嘿，”Snake抬起夹着烟卷的手指，向走回吧台的老板致意：“有空聊聊？”  
“我想你可能需要先和别人叙叙旧。”Kasler稍微放大了收音机的音量。  
被打开的威士忌径自悬浮在半空中，为他倒酒。一个人影凭空出现在对面的座位上，透过滤器的呼吸声粗重绵长。  
Snake不得不多打量对方几眼，毕竟没有见过老实坐在椅子上的Psycho Mantis，他暗自觉得把自己挂在半空是Psycho Mantis独特的出场方式，以及，个人爱好。  
“我以为你们大多数时间总是黏在一起。”威士忌安稳落回到桌子上，装作什么事都没发生的样子。  
“双胞胎毕竟太抢眼了。”不善言辞的二人因某个共同语言打开了话匣子，“听着，我巴不得你们把胶水Boss带走让我安静几天。”  
“不，”Psycho Mantis摇了摇头，“Boss警告过我们所有人，谁胆敢打扰他过二人世界他就杀了谁。”  
简单粗暴，成功加深了Snake把他甩回给任何一个部下的难度。他简直可以想象当他入睡之后，Liquid端正坐在电脑前，一脸凶神恶煞的给众人发送恐吓邮件，收信者或许包括Snake的友人们。  
“If I, I get to know your name.”  
“Well if I, could trace your private number, baby.”  
录音机响起某人最爱的一首歌。  
Snake撑着额头陷入沉思。  
“我们之间的确有许多共同点，你说是吗，我的小兄弟？”Liquid靠近他，伸出手掌，“或许我应该称呼你为大哥？”  
胸前被一片冰冷覆盖，被禁锢在刑台上的Snake只能低头看着敌方首领的手掌在自己的胸前游移，凉意缓慢又粗糙的向四周扩展，指尖状似不经意划过胸前凸起……  
Snake身体涌起一股莫名的躁动，该死的Amphetamine……  
“你干什么……？”喉结滚动，Snake努力保持着声音平静。  
“为所欲为。”相认不到1分钟的男人回以微笑。  
“放手。”  
Liquid听话的收回手。  
“All I know is that to me.”  
“You look like you're lots of fun.”  
要知道在冰天雪地里敞胸耍帅已经够蠢了，那个家伙居然还趁他昏迷时把他脱得只剩紧身裤。  
Snake在Rex头顶醒来的第一件事——抬脚朝着蹲在对面的金发男人的脸踹过去。  
“喂，”同样只剩紧身裤的金发男人躲过攻击，“这就是对我没有宰了你的感恩方式？”  
“我的衣服呢？”  
“你会找到它们的，还有这个肉脚的红发小妞……不过这都不是重点，”Liquid摆摆手“让我们来场最后的较量吧，或许你还有挽回局势的机会。”  
“这就是你脱掉我衣服的理由？”Snake不依不饶。  
“是的，而且各部位都很光滑。”Liquid给予中肯评价。  
“……废话少说开打吧混蛋。”Snake缓缓捏紧拳头，摆好搏击姿势，指节咔嚓作响。  
最终Liquid挨了一记重拳，仰面倒向身后的深渊。  
Snake下意识的抓住了他的胳膊，将他扯了回来。Liquid站稳脚跟后迅速的欺身上前，吻了Snake的嘴唇。  
然后他被Snake一巴掌拍下Rex。  
“Open up your lovin' arms.”  
“I want some, want some.”  
影子摩西岛事件就像发生在昨天的一场闹剧。  
Snake眨眨眼，将长长的烟灰掸进烟灰缸中，深吸一口气，“你要窥探我的记忆到什么时候，Psycho Mantis？来说说正题吧。”  
“无意冒犯。”Psycho Mantis抬手，一张蓝色的磁卡出现在半空中，缓缓飘到Snake眼前，“请把这个转交给他。”  
Snake未置一词，将磁卡收进口袋。  
“不过我好像有些明白……你是如何把他变成单细胞金发傻帽的了。”Psycho Mantis恍然大悟“简直不可思议。”  
“我只做了包扎,还有每天投喂三明治。”Snake喝了一大  
口威士忌，晃了晃酒杯，消融的冰块在酒液里旋转“或许三明治里有什么有毒的物质……比如未洗干净的生菜。”  
“难道我们的十万个问题先生不好奇？”Psycho Mantis反嘲道“他本有机会杀掉McDonell Miller、Gray Fox”他顿了顿，“还有你。”  
“你在为你的Boss忿忿不平吗？”  
“或许吧，”即便能看穿人类的心理，他也对卖傻和嘴仗没辙。“当得知他有一个被世界捧成英雄的兄弟时，他一直记恨着你，认为你夺走了属于他的一切，直到……他看到你的照片。”  
Psycho Mantis记得，那是一张很普通年轻士兵的旧照片，大约20多岁，扎着标志性头带，脸上沾满血污与泥土，眼神冰冷空洞。  
“Boss说你长得很可爱。”  
Snake手一抖，险些将威士忌倒在自己身上。  
Psycho Mantis觉得自己扳回了一成。

 

“I set my sights on you.”  
“And no one else will do.”  
“And I, I've got to have my way now, baby……”  
把某位多处骨折的罪魁祸首，以及某位浑身漏电的前辈分别装入巨大的纸箱，Snake大费周章把他们安全带离影子摩西岛，在将Gray Fox托付给Campbell与Naomi后，他带着重伤的Liquid从此过起了逃亡的生活。  
到处游荡，遭遇经济危机。  
当离开战场后。Snake发现自己根本无法把Liquid随便丢到某处，或者放任不管静候他死去。他一面寻觅着叛乱猎狐犬小队成员的踪影，一面照料着他。  
而Liquid对他的态度，就像他是被Snake用富尔顿绑架回来的一样，Big Boss洗脑专用那种。  
Snake选择最隐秘的路线回到住所，室内昏暗寒冷，所有的窗户都被人打开，空气中散发着还未散尽的刺鼻气味。  
“Snake……”  
有人从背后搂住他的脖子，用鼻尖蹭着他的后颈，这让他有点怀念在阿拉斯加隐居时养的爱斯基摩犬。Snake在脑内不断演习如何用最少的招式把挂在身上的金毛犬放倒，终究没有付诸实践。他突然有些怀念Liquid裹着绷带与石膏，端着三明治安静窝在沙发里看电视的日子。  
Liquid把他推到餐桌旁，“今晚我亲手下厨为你准备晚餐，你有没有觉得感动？”  
又来了，Snake掏了掏耳朵。我所做的一切都是为了你，你的特权，你感动吗？这种英国佬把妹的古董套路……  
“好吧，红酒和外卖披萨哪个是你亲手‘制造’的，嗯？”  
“起码我有亲自到厨房……”  
闻言Snake迅速跑进厨房，然后跑出来。  
“你袭击了厨房？”他看到一片焦糊惨淡的景象，厨具无一幸免。  
“不，我只是使用不当。”Liquid摸了摸鼻子，突然觉得天花板很具有观赏性。  
“可是你炸了它。”悬挂在天花板上意面就像在向飞天意面神教致敬。  
“Snake，这是事故，和自然灾害一样无法预料，”Liquid压低嗓音，开始学Master Miller的口吻说话“忘掉刚才看到的一切吧。”  
“可是你可以避免……”Snake颓然坐在椅子上，兴致缺缺捏起一片披萨，“比如离厨房远点……”  
看来又要搬家了。破坏欲和大嗓门简直是灾难。他以前真的做过英国特工和猎狐犬分队头目么？还是那时自己下手太重拍出了什么后遗症？  
“放心，我已经让Peenman太太入睡了。”  
“你勒晕了她？”  
“对待邻居毕竟要绅士点……用了点七氟异丙甲醚。”  
“Liquiiiiiiiiiiid！”

 

搬家变得刻不容缓。  
“你要在美国上空开雌鹿？”5分钟后，他们在交通工具上发生分歧。  
“它可是我最喜欢的座驾，之一。”  
Snake相信Liquid有本事给他变出一架雌鹿，只要Psycho Mantis还在附近，就算凭空变出Metal Gear亦或是狮身人面像他都不稀奇。他有时还真怕Liquid开着他的破武直跑到自由女神像上表演高难度动作，顺带用扩音器怒吼我要和传说中的英雄谈恋爱。  
“它是一架，来自俄罗斯的，武装直升机。”Snake觉得自己需要用毒刺防空导弹和他讲道理。  
“拉上世界小姐条幅，或者糊满纸盒书写Nintendo世界瑰宝会不会不掩人耳目些？”  
“Liquid，”Snake放弃思考，举起双手做出投降的动作，然后手肘突然翻转,指尖相对比了个心形，“去·开·你·的·破·吉·普。”他咬牙切齿的说。  
“好的。”  
“All I know is that to me.”  
“You look like you're havin' fun.”  
“Open up your lovin' arms.”  
“Watch out, here I come.”  
他们通常会预备几处藏匿地点以备不时之需，就像现在。  
他们连夜转移到新的住处。一切收拾妥当后，Snake把自己塞进被窝里，打算用补眠暂时忘记减少到负数的预算。  
那个喜欢设下圈套，把他耍得团团转的混蛋……  
“你能不能不要盯着我？”他转过身面向Liquid，出于职业本能，Snake对人类的视线异常敏感，让他本能想躲进纸箱里。  
“睡不着。”  
“那你去盯着墙。”  
“我拒绝。”  
“天花板。”  
“不。”  
Snake面无表情，伸出两根手指按在Liquid眼皮上，往下一扯，“快睡觉。”  
“嘿！”Liquid不满地拨开他的手，“我只是换了新地方睡不着而已。”  
“难道你还要听睡前故事？”  
“亲爱的兄弟，”Liquid靠近他，“你不觉得一些睡前运动更有助于睡眠吗？”  
Liquid把手伸进他的内裤，将他的要害从内裤中拉出来，轻轻搓弄着。  
Snake短暂的深吸一口气。  
“我向来服务周到……”Liquid索性掀开被子，被握在手中的目标暴露在空气中。  
Snake挣扎支起身体，将准备含住自己阴茎的金发脑袋推到一边。  
他知道每次Liquid主动为他做什么事时，都是在讨好他，然后再故意搞砸一些什么事惹他生气，该死的英国佬……  
“你不喜欢这样？”Liquid捂着脑袋皱眉。  
“闭嘴蠢货！”Snake扯住他的衣领把他强行拽过来（他居然有穿睡衣的习惯，一定是Eva教导有方），“老子不想和满嘴生殖器味的人接吻。”  
Snake胡乱的吻了上去，毫无技巧可言，被摸得半勃的下体让他心烦意乱，他本能地去扯Liquid的裤子，粗暴的动作让Liquid有种他们要来场床上cqc的错觉。  
在英国做特工的那些年，Liquid从不缺床伴与技巧，然而那些不过是他解决生理需要的工具罢了，即便她们吻技高超，身体柔软丰满，也不如眼前这个吻技拙劣不堪，甚至啃破他嘴唇的家伙有趣。  
Liquid轻松夺回主导权与节奏，舌头长驱直入探入对方口腔，舌尖挑弄着口腔上颚，与对方的舌头纠缠不请，心中被巨大的喜悦充满。  
结束漫长的热吻后，Liquid将Snake压回到床上，俯身吮吸着他的脖子与喉结，留下新的深红色的淤痕，他热衷于在自己的所有物上留下痕迹，即便高领毛衣可以解决带给对方的困扰。  
Liquid紧紧贴着Snake，缓缓律动着身躯，让二人的性器摩擦着彼此的身体。粗浅的喘息与身体摩擦的声音刺激着Snake的神经，他紧紧抓着Liquid的肩膀，寻求着更多的快感。  
Liquid撑起身体，翻出床边抽屉里的润滑剂。他将润滑剂涂在Snake的后穴，一脸认真地探进手指帮他做扩张。  
Snake倒吸一口冷气，将脸扭向别处。  
“别紧张兄弟，我们不是第一次做这个了。”Liquid对他这次的配合与顺从异常满意，“我知道你的弱点在哪里。”  
“闭……嘴……呃！”  
恶意地碰触某个位置后，Liquid抽回手指。推开Snake逐渐并拢的双腿，将润滑过的地方暴露在眼前。  
“放松。”他扶着润滑过的硬挺性器抵在入口。  
Liquid将自己的粗壮一点一点的插入兄弟体内，他喘息着，大汗淋漓，缓缓插至最深，被紧致包裹的疼痛让他有股难以言喻的满足感。  
他低头注视着结合的部位，突然觉得这个世界有人接纳他，他的兄弟接纳了他的全部。  
将自己埋入对方身体的感觉，就像从前缺失的一部分慢慢得到填补，他们成为了一体。  
但是还不够。  
Liquid开始试着小幅度抽插，在畅通无阻以先他要耐心取悦兄弟的身体。  
“舒服吗？英雄？”因情欲而变得沙哑低沉的英国嗓音蛊惑人心。  
被撕开的痛楚与肿胀感带着难以言喻的快感。Snake随着动作上下晃动着，破碎的呻吟从唇间溢出。  
“还是我弄痛你了，Dave？”  
喉结滚动，Snake迷失在逐渐攀升的快感中，理智变得破碎而混沌。  
Liquid架起Snake的双腿，将枕头垫在他身下，被汗水打湿的金发粘在额前。他舔了舔兄弟的腿，看着Snake在身下大口的喘息，用湿润渴求的眼神注视着他。  
“Snake，it's not over yet.”他深吸一口气，露出本性。  
Snake抬起眼皮，未等出生询问就被一记猛烈的冲击撞得晕头转向，他听到入侵他身体的男人得意的笑声。  
“我们现在没有邻居了，”Liquid低头啃咬着Snake的耳朵，在他耳边低语“来做点大噪音的事情吧……”  
Liquid重新探起身，将额前的湿发摞至脑后，笑容狡黠。对着某一点大幅度抽插起来，他故意用力撞击着Snake身体，肉体之间碰撞啪啪作响，老式床铺因剧烈的运动发出嘎吱嘎吱的噪音。  
更多呻吟从Snake唇间溢出，被插至高潮的快感瞬间击溃了他所有的理智，白色的精液射在Liquid的腹部，形状蜿蜒如蛇。  
Liquid奖励般吻了吻他，对自己的战绩颇为满意，然而肉体间的激烈碰撞还在继续……  
“别告诉我你想……”Snake感觉到抽插的频率逐渐减缓，Liquid并未抽出性器，反而顶至最深处。  
“我会帮你清理的。”Liquid压住Snake，将他的双手拘束在头顶，诱哄着吻着他。  
“去死……唔，”他感到体内的东西抽动着，随后Liquid发出一声呻吟，拔出阴茎，即便没有什么被射在里面的实质感觉，Snake还是被一股羞耻感笼罩。  
Liquid顺势躺在他身上，紧紧抱住他。

 

“所以这算是搬家庆祝吗？”  
Snake窝在床上，无精打采的抽着烟，他努力将注意力集中在手中的账单上，对某个金发男人视而不见。  
弄脏的床单和衣物被胡乱堆放在卧室一角，房间里散发着战后的淫靡气息。  
“不过你真是太棒了，”Liquid偏头躲过飞来的原子笔，“我们……”  
“你再这样就没有下回了，Eli！”Snake怒吼，扬了扬手中的一摞账单。  
Liquid拿起那张蓝色磁卡。  
“你暗中指使他们抢银行？”Snake突然领悟到了什么。  
“不，我只是向Ocelot借了点生活费，这样我们就可以吃点三明治以外的东西……顺便住得更舒适点。”  
Revolver Ocelot长得可不像欠钱不用还的男人，Snake把手中的账单丢到一边，“然后你让Psycho Mantis拖住我，顺便炸掉厨房？”  
“即使没有他我可以……等等，你刚才是不是说了‘下回’？就今晚怎样？”  
“闭嘴！你这个给老子增加债务的混蛋！”


End file.
